Good Night, Kimmie, Sweet Dreams See you in the morning
by Catrlgirl
Summary: Kim Possible finds herself back in the clutches of Shego. Just as she was healing the redhead found herself thrust back into the nightmare of brainwashing and abuse. What does the villaness have planned for her broken princess. No matter what happens Kim knows she will be waiting for her in the morning... and the next day and the next. There is no escape
1. Chapter 1

"Good morning, Kimmie, sleep well?" When she heard that Kim's entire world narrowed to a single pinprick. That voice ... those words hit her before physical recognition. Those simple, completely innocent words sent shivers down her spine and the redhead sank to the floor boneless and helpless. She still awkwardly held the doorknob in her hand.

"Nn...No, not for a long while now."

Shego gripped Kim's chin and tilted her head up to look her in the eyes.

"So glad to hear it. Tell me, Princess, did ya' miss me?"

"Yes. I did." Kim's voice was flat and emotionless as she admitted it. As odd as it was she honestly had missed her. Shego... Kimberly Kivaughn VanGoh had been a part of her life for so long how could she not. Shego took Kim's hand and picked her up off the floor.

"My poor broken little Pumpkin." Shego purred dragging her thumb across the redhead's wet cheeks. Kim hadn't even realized she was crying. And then she was silently pulled out the door of her apartment in her pajama shorts and bear feet.

Tara strong sped down the highway her wavy blonde hair whipped by the wind in her convertible. Her radio blasted and she felt perfect. It had been the best day ever. Work had been slow at the robotics center and she had spent nearly her entire shift gabbing and watching viewtube with her hot trainee. They had listened to music watched trailers and viral videos. And now the commute gods blessed her with perfect weather, an almost empty highway and nothing but her favorite songs on the radio. The bombshell retained her high until she climbed the stairs of her Upperton apartment complex and saw the door to her apartment hanging ajar. The warmth and happiness of her great day suddenly turned to sickening ice in her veins.

Years of knowing a world famous super hero and being related to several law enforcement members left Tara prepared for this situation. She was already dialing emergency responders as she walked through the door. Her phone was already being traced. She mentally scanned there was no sign of disturbance. No overturned furniture. Kim's breakfast plates lay cold on the table. She saw the redhead's shoes still in the little cubby by the door. Her sneakers and her flats. she made her way slowly through to the bedroom. The bed was unmade and Tara's heart skipped. Kim never left the bed unmade. It was like a reflex as soon as she got dressed she made the bed. She didn't touch anything. Or disturb anything. She wanted to but she couldn't risk damaging or disturbing anything that could important. 

"Hello what is your emergency?"

"I believe there has been a break in at my apartment the suspect isn't present. I believe my girlfriend might have been abducted."

"Responders are on the way."

"There are no injured at the scene. No need for EMT or Med services. Direct them to injury critical emergencies."

"Thank you ma'am. We are on the way."

Tara sat on the stairs leading to her apartment her phone in her hand. She shivered despite the warm perfect day. She was just waiting ... she had called Kim's phone and heard it ringing in their room. It had been sitting on the desk near the closet. Right where Kim ways put it to charge she would never leave her cell phone. It was nearly permanently attached to her hip. The blonde didn't cry. It wouldn't help. She instead directed her fear and worry into a steady active calm. She didn't want to do this but she had to. Her phone was ringing and then she heard the cheerful voice of Dr. Anne Possible.

"Hi, Tara, Sweetie, how are you? I was just thinking of maybe inviting you and Kimmie to dinner. My evening lecture got canceled because of a special event so..."

"Mama Possible I think something's happened." Tara took a deep breath. Do it quick... just stay focused it will hurt a lot worse for her than it is for you. "Mama Possible I came home from work the door was swinging wide open and Kim is gone. Nothing is missing. She didn't take her shoes or her phone. Something is wrong. I... I think it happened again."

"No."

It was quiet, just a single word but it broke Tara's heart. She loved Dr. Possible. She loved both of them. And she was supposed to protect Kim. She was supposed to be their for their daughter. Kim had been doing good. She had been better than she had in a long time. The therapy had been helping she had been smiling again. And she had been funny and she had been healing. Now this. "I can't tell if it was her again but I have to think so. Kim has been out of the spotlight for years. Pretty much since last time."

"Tara," She said her voice hard and surprisingly steady. Me and James are coming over there. We need to be there have you already called the authorities?"

"Yes, Ma'am. I called the cops." The few moments that passed until the police arrived seemed like an eternity. A sleek black sedan pulled up with a blue city plate.

"I received a call about an emergency."

"You're not the police."

"How very right you are, Ms. Strong." The tall woman said. She removed the hat and Tara's eyes widened. "I know you. Aunt Vivian was with you. You were dating right?"

Yes, we were. My name is Bethany Director. And I was a close friend of Kim Possible. I am here to help." It took only a few more moments for the Possibles to arrive. They looked resolved and focused.

"Drs. Possible. I am very sorry for having to see you under these horrible circumstances. I don't believe I can even Imagine how you feel."

"Dr. Director thank you but we don't care about empty platitudes. Find our baby and bring her home. She just was beginning to recover." James said. The rage was in no way veiled in his voice or his posture. "Swear to God. If we catch this … this monster. I.. I.." 

"James." Anne placed her hand on her husband's shoulder and he took a deep breath as Dr. Director continued.

"I understand. I must also offer my apologies my people should have protected her. We had Kim and Ms. Strong under surveillance. And... shamefully we Saw nothing. I apologize but... we knew Kim was most likely still a target after what happened before. And … she was a valuable asset to Global Justice even retired." Dr, Director averted her one good eyes as she spoke somberly. "Whoever took her managed to disable our surveillance completely. They knew we were watching and that we did not a have an on location operative watching. I believe it's safe to assume this was no coincidence. It was her. Shego" Both Drs. Possible nodded as Tara took Anne's hand." She gave it a reassuring squeeze. "I have a team on the way and I've already responded to the local authorities. This is officially a Global Justice case.

Shego crooked her finger and Kim followed stepping into Shego's arms in the dimly lit entryway. "Welcome Home Kimmie." The green woman tugged at the hem of Kim' T Shirt before ripping it over the smaller woman's head. She smiled at the sight of the thick scarring along Kim's abdomen. The villainess pressed her hand against Kim's stomach and said. "You're still mine, Princess." The shirt burst into dazzling green flame leaving a topless Kim to Follow Shego down the hallway as she dusted the ash from her hands. The green woman led Kim along, her finger hooked into the waist band of her tiny shorts. "Welcome back to the nightmare Kimmie, you're right where you belong again. I am so disappointed in you for what you did to me. I was very hurtful do you know that.: I know you didn't think you little lovey sweet dream with the blonde was going to last forever did you?" 

"No. I knew I was still asleep. I felt it. I knew you'd be coming to get me." 

"Smart girl. Do you know how upset I am with you? How hurt? You left me Kimmie. But you know what?" The green woman said over her shoulder to her captive. "I'm willing to forgive you. I'm willing to forgive you for being a bitch and taking all my kindness and hard work for granted. Isn't that really fucking nice of me, Princess? I'm merciful. "

"Yes, Thank you for being so good to me."

"Oh I'm doing you a favor." Shego said as she pulled Kim through a door. "No one was going to love a pathetic broken murderer like you. You killed your best friend Kimmie. You attacked your own mother. Oh yes I know. I know everything. Your therapist was very forthcoming when I put flametipped claws to her neck." That voice was confident and sure. "You were right when you said you'd never escape me." Kim felt her shorts snap back into place as Shego let go of them. "Of course though I'm willing to forgive you, you have to earn it Kimmie you have to make me happy. You have to prove you appreciate all the things I do for you my little princess."

"What would you like?" It was only at that moment that Kim noticed that they were in a small bedroom. Far too spartan to be of Shego's taste. Nothing but a small full size bed and a cheap wooden dresser.

"I want you to take of those shorts first. I didn't give them to you so you don't want them or need them." Kim complied the tiny grey pajama shorts falling to the floor. She stepped out of them and kicked them away. "Good Girl. Now come here."  
Kim nodded and soon she was standing right in front of Shego. "You are Mine Kimmie. My name is on you. I own you." And then she delivered a painful hard slap to Kim's face leaving slashes from her claws across her cheek. And if you ever decide to forget that again I will kill you Kimmie. You don't get to get better you don't get to be okay again." Shego snarled. The blood dripped down Kim's face. "Understand?" That last word was uttered sweetly with a smile and Kim nodded. "Good. This is your room. There are no windows. And no exit. That door only opens when I want it to. No games this time. You stay in here until I decide on your proper punishment. Good night, Kimmie, Sweet Dreams. I'll see you tomorrow." Shego grabbed the shorts as she made her way out the door and it clicked behind her with a mechanical whirr.

Those words haunted Kim as she shivered naked and cold in the empty little room. See you in the morning... she would be there to torment her in the morning. She would be there the next time she woke up and the next. She couldn't escape. It was as obvious as the thick ugly scarring marking her body. The redhead stifled tears and opened a drawer of the little dresser. Nothing. No clothing or underwear. Nothing but dust. There was nothing in the room to entertain herself with. So Kim merely crawled into the bed and laid there. Shego had said goodnight so that meant it was night. It was time to sleep. And maybe her dreams would ease this maybe she'd wake up in Tara's arms. It was at that moment the former heroine realized that this was the first nightmare her therapist had warned her about.


	2. Chapter 2

Shego watched the feed of her little captive princess on the screen from the comfort of her own room. She liked what she saw. Kim quietly sleeping. "Good, girl, Princess. A lot less fight in you this time. It was so beautiful to see her enemy broken like this. Looking so helpless. It did things to the green villain. Shego had plans for her princess durin their first foray into this relationship she hadn't been able to finish the process. There was only one reason to break a person only one reason to break anything the option to rebuild it. She wanted to mold Kim into something new something she could use. She had been well on her way before their unceremonious "Breakup". She switched the feed and a black screen came up with a spinning loading reticule.

….. Connecting... connecting ….. Syncing feed... Access granted.

The screen turned white and a cursor blinked

User1: We're secured?

Host: Of course. I don't do unsecured. Last time was a fluke and Jack's fault. He doesn't splurge for secured links. The comm system at the house were tracked.

User 1: Good. I need you to wire me the funds I set aside. Going to be settled for a while I've got work to do and switch my profile to unavailable not taking any contracts.

Host: Awww I'm sad. Who's going to play with me. My shows are all in hiatus now I'm bored.

Shego didn't bother typing a response. She just waited while spider worked the technical magic she was so gifted at.

Host: Routing from account 30477?

"User 1: Yes to Account 80735 full amount.

Host: Alright all done. You sure about this? The In-Terror-Net is all abuzz about the big plans. You sure you can handle the backlash. I mean."

User 1: Have I ever even given a half a fuck about the backlash?

Host: Nope. Logging off system wipes and shut down in ten seconds. Money is there and the acess code is already sent check in an hour should be full

The screen suddenly went black and bean counting down from ten. Shego let loose with a gleeful almost childish smile and giggle. This was going to be so much fun. She had so many ideas so many plans. There was so much to do. It had been a struggle to wait so long to take back her little pet. But she had to be sure she had needed to be cautious. It wasn't her stronsuit really but she was well aware of how important it was. That had been her mistake the first time. She had rushed. She hadn't relished the experience enough. She had made poor choices because of her excitement and because of her anger. But now she was past that. She had come to terms as it was and had considered every plausible outcome. Kimmie; sweet, helpless, broken, Kimmie was not going to be getting away this time. She was going to become exactly what Shego wanted her to be. And the green woman had a plan.

-Kigo

Director, There is absolutely nothing on any of the surveilance tapes. It seems they were all disabled before the abduction of Ms. Possible. There were no evident signs of break in Etc. Ect. The things the report already stated."

"Thank you, now if you would kindly tell me something I don't already know, I might be impressed, Agent Du."

"Of Course, Director. We have been doing some digging through confidential informants involved in villain circles and I believe we have found a very very impressive link that can lead us to the prime suspect Shego."

"Really? Interesting What would that be, Agent Du?"

"We made a link when we realized that the surveillance had been nullified remotely. All of the cameras were shut down remotely through the system. In short we were hacked. Which means Shego is working with an incredibly skilled Computer specialist. One of such skill there can only be a few and a little pressure on our contacts came up with a name … well a handle that is very likely the only illegitimate source with enough skill to infiltrate our security systems. That name is Spider."

"A stretch but a lead. Can one of the Informants set up a contact with Spider? A sting operation." Betty reached into the drawer of her desk and retrieved on of her many vices, She cut the thick cigar on her gold plated slicer and struck a match. The pungent smoke wafted through the room.

"Not usre but Already got a team working on it. But given the … type of work Spider does it will be difficult. Spider is incredibly expensive and only does what seems to be top tier work not your every day average bank job or fraud."

"Understood. You have full authority to get our best resources. Make it look credible I'm thinking corporate espionage of Perhaps treasonous information theft."

"Excellent Director. We will get her and we will get Kim back." William Du cut a sharp salute as he left Dr. Director thinking in the cloud of thick cigar smoke. It hurt Betty to realize she had failed Kim not once, but twice. This was her fault. She had been blinded by the girl's success her Kim factor. The young redhead had been so talented so promising. She had made herself seem invincible and unstoppable. She had done the impossible. And she had saved people and it had become easier and easier to justify not taking the necessary precautions she did with her other formalized agents. He would have never allowed Will Du to continue schooling at a public unsecured high school. Or allowed her home address to be easily googled public information. She hadn't done her job and now Kim had suffered because of it. Even after she had decided to be a lot more careful with Kim she had still failed. And honestly, that stung. It was not a pleeisant feeling to have your failure made blatantly obvious like this. But now she had somewhere to go and she had options. Dr. Director took a deep exhale of scented smoke and then she flipped up her laptop. She had a few resources she could take advantage of as well. Her surveilance may have been compromised but perhaps another very influential member of Global Justice's hadn't.

"Mr. Load."

"Dr. Director?" The young man that stared at her from the scrteen of her laptop smiled after taking a sip of his ever present caffinated beverage.

"I'm sure you've heard. Very little escapes your attention."

"Yeah, I got the news. The whole In-Terror Net is abuzz. I've been tracking the rumorfeed."

"Where you... keeping surveillance on Kim Possible?"

The boy grinned, almost guiltily. Almost. It reminded Bethany that he was stil more boy than man despite his expert skill and prodigy. And then he nodded. "I Was. Of a Sort. I was keeping tabs on her name and her whereabouts. I did routine random sweeps of a … shall we say personalized aerial vehicle remotely. Routine Randoms wipes of her Tracking Data. That sort of thing I wanted ot keep her safe. She wasn't right last time. She wasn't her when she came back."

"What did you find, Mr. Load?" 

"I have video feed but I'll have to go through it and see if one of the programmed sweeps was from yesterday. And what else it can tell us if not. Give me a few hours and I'll get back to you and should I be expecting a call from Du about what you plan... well, to do?"

"Per Protocol, Mr. Load. And may I say in place of Ms. Possible. You Rock Wade. Keep us posted."

"Oof Course, Director, Ma'am. And We all have to rock ew have to save her."

There were so many wonderful options. So many plans. The question was what did she want for her little broken lover. First she needed to decide what she wanted for herself. She was sure if she wanted to … with Spider and Kim at her side she could strike out as a solo villian. She could be very succesful. But did she want that.  
The green woman crossed her legs and watched as her computer went through the flash wipe remotely ordered by Spider. She knew that in some bizarro world she had been empress. But her future self hadn't seemed particularly happy. If she was anything it was hedonistic. She didn't want the world if it made her miserable. Shego shrugged and crawled into her own bed. She'd think about it. She knew she wanted to raise some hell and cause some pain to her Kimmie. Hey if she just so happened to take the world in the process then bonus. And it was then in the wee moments of quiet right before sleep she had a brilliant idea. Simple but brilliant. She would strike solo. She would do her own villain thing. And it would work and it would all start with one Person. Bonnie Rockwaller.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all so muhc for the reviews they mean the world to me. Tell me some things you want ot see happen.

Answer to your question: Yes Kim did love Shego in a way. That love was based on manipulation and brainwashing and fear. It's an effect of prolongued captivity. I am basically writing this as an extremely one sided abusive relationship. And I suppose in a very sick evil way Shego loves Kim as well. It takes some kind of feeling for a person to break them in such a profound way and enjoy the mental torture you put on them. And yes Due to rating restriction I cannot go int omuhc detail but Kim and Shego were lovers for a very long time.

A good plan was simple and well thought out. It had several contingencies in case one of the primary parts of the plan didn't come through. It had as few complex moving parts as possible to keep the machine from falling apart. That had been Dr. Drakken's biggest weakness. Well that and the crippling megalomania and ever increasing lack of lucidity. It was what had landed him and Shego in prison too many times to count. He had always made complex easily foiled plans, Too many parts. Too many twists and turns and too many variables. Too many things that could go wrong. That would not be Shego's problem. She was simple and direct. She made decisions easily and didn't bother with confusing and pointless theatrics. This was exactly what she needed. Kim could stew in her piss for a couple of days and do penance while she put her simple idea into motion.

Shego pulled her Square framed sunglasses down over her eyes as she stepped into the blinding tropical sunshine of the Private island belonging to Señor Senior Sr. The same self made Multibillionare was waiting for her at the end of the tarmac as she disembarked. 

"Bienvenidos, Shego. It is always lovely to have such a vision grace my little slice of paradise."

Shego grinned and rolled her eyes. The old bastard could lay it on thicker than his son's hair gel. "Are you here for a how you say, social call?"

"Am I ever?" The Green woman took the arm Senior Senior offered as he led her away from the private Islands private landing strip.

"So what business brings you here. I was under the impression that you were not in the market. After breaking Contract with the Blue Doctor. You went off grid and the things I heard were impressive." 

"Oh, trust me they're all totally true," Shego said as they passed under the shade of beautiful Palm trees. "I've decided to go private. I have a plan." 

"I can't imagine your plans would be of much use to me, Ms. Shego. I have always been a villian … por divertido, a hobbyist. And I would assume you were wanting something a bit more … serious."

The green villainess stopped in her tracks, forcing the old man to pause.

"Don't Bullshit me, Enrique," Shego said. "You've been a villain for longer than I've been alive. Just not one of the guild style Villains. I know who you are, Enrique DeVargas Sr. You're the head of one of the most powerful Cuban Cartel's and I've come to work a deal." Shego actually saw something shift in the normally sweet and polite old man. The slouch in his body straightened instantly and his eyes hardened. He seemed to lose years almost instantly.

"And what kind of deal are you wanting?" 

"I want to talk to Bonnie. I think I know why you agrreed to let Junior Marry her. I want to offer her a job. You want someone to take over. You know you're getting old and you know Junior is a pathetic failure and she isn't she's smart. And I want to teach her how to be good at being bad. And you know you want the DeVargas name connected to me. I'm the one who broke Kim Possible. I can do anything."

Senior nodded. "You make a good point. Riquito has been nothing but a disappointment. A Vain prancing bastard. I had much hope that Bonita could get him under control and she has done much but not enough. I will allow you to speak to her she's at the pool. The old man pulled Shego along the hard edge to him seeming to soften again. "You know I had similar hopes for you, Shego. You are a very beautiful woman. Imposing. Strong willed. And you did good for my son."

"I am not a housewife and I don't beard."

Pebbled pathway under palms slowly transformed into paved tile into a cool cliff-side pool. "Bonita. Escuchame," Senior Sr. said as he opened the gate to the large pool. "You have a guest." Bonnie sat up and dumped the ashes of her cigarette into the nearby crystal dish. The tall brunette latina raised an eyebrow in mild confusion at seeing Shego.

"Shego."

"Bonnie. I think I have a very interesting proposition for you." The bikini-clad girl nodded and motioned towards the pool chair next to her.

"I can get a suit for you. I know you love the sun and the water."

"Oh I do. But this is a business meeting got to keep it professional." Shego whistled at the opulent surroundings. She was quite familiar with them but she still had to appreciate them. "You've really moved up in the world. You went from snotty bitch always in Kim's shadow to expensive kept woman to a druglord.

"Huh. And you say that like I give a shit. Look at this. I get all of this and all I have to do is look pretty and keep my mouth shut about the fact my fiance is an idiot who likes to get fucked by men in the ass."

"Fair enough but I want to offer you more. I know you have some pent up issues around a certain redhead. And I am willing to let you vent those frustrations. I know you've heard the rumors. You heard what big daddy, Senior has been talking about. I have Kim. I had her the first time."

Bonnie was intrigued and Shego could almost see her snagging on the hook. The brunette girl was almost salivating at the thought of payback. "I am going into the private practice and I need a sidekick. Somebody to keep things on track."

"Sidekick? Oh you must be entirely fucked in the head. I don't do second fiddle?"  
Shego raised an eyebrow at the rudeness as she watched Bonnie pull another slender cigarette from the pack.

"Oh, You sure? See thing is sweet little thing is that from where I'm sitting you've been second fiddle your entire pathetic life." Shego liked the way Bonnie's expression dropped like it was made of lead. It was too easy painfully obvious really? "Have you ever heard of the words Over and Compenating? Yeah look in the dictionary by those and there's this grainy little photo of you right by it looking like a needy little whore. Now do you want to be a glorified trophy wife and beard or do you want to fucking build something?" The expression on the latina's face as she held the cigarette between her full lips was all the answer Shego needed she had her and the first step was in motion.

Kim's head shot up when the door opened. It was loud and slow. The mechanics whirring and grinding.

Kim was in quite a state when Shego stepped into the little room. The redhead was filthy and the room stank of the waste from her isolation. She was shaking on the bed pale and helpless looking... exactly the way she should be.

"Have you learned anything, Kimmie?" Shego asked wrinkling her nose in distaste. The redhead didn't say anything she had no words. All she did was stare at the tall green woman standing between her and the door. "I wanted to learn something so I left you in here to get some work done. And I wanted you to know that without making me happy you would die in a puddle of your own piss and I'm the one stopping that. I'm the one who is going to take care of you and make you okay again, Kimmie. Now come on. Let's clean you up." Shego held out her hand and Kim took it in her own shaking one. The normally peach redhead was so ashen her skin was almost as pale as the mutant villainess'. "You're going to clean up the mess you made in your room and if you are good during bath time You will get clothes and clean sheets. The bathroom was a study in luxury. This was no temporary rental lair from Henchmen Co. This was a specialty place she had made home. The huge sunken soaking tub and sauna steam shower next to it made that clear. Emory had outdone herself securing and upgrading the place. And she had gotten it at the dirt. That happened when you had connections. Shego parked her pretty little doll princess on the toilette and turned on the tap for the giant tub. Kim sat perfectly still and catatonic. She seemed to shrink when Shego wasn't touching her. The water was a pale blue and silky with bath oil. Steam filled the room making it feel thick and muggy. Soon the tub was full of scalding hot water. No then Shego led Kim to the shower. "Let's get you clean first. Then we can soak." Shego peeled her suit off and turned the knobs of the shower stall. Then she pulled Kim in. She lathered the redhead and washed her. She was gentle and careful. She ran the washcloth along Kim's body liking the way it felt beneath her hands. "Good girl, Kimmie." Shego trailed sweet little kisses along the back of Kim's neck. In the intimate little shower stall. The skin flushed in the heat and under her contact. Then she worked shampoo into Kim's hair it was still shorter than before but longer than Shego had left it. Shego turned Kim around and rinsed the shampoo out. Look at my pretty Princess all clean again. "C'mere." Shego pulled Kim up against her body and kissed her. The kiss was hard and demanding. And Shego loved the way Kim moaned into it. The redhead couldn't stop her body from responding in that sickening primal way. She owned her.

"OOMF" Kim muttered as she felt her back pressed against the warm slick tiles.

"Don't you hate that you love me Princess? I bet it makes you sick that I make you feel so good." Shego's hand found all the slick sensitive places her little broken Princess had. And then she turned off the water in the shower. "Come on bath." Shego poured thick sweet smelling gel into the tub and hit a button that started massaging jets. Bubbles blossomed and Shego climbed into the tub and crooked a finger. Kim crawled in after her and folded herself into Shego's lap. "I want you to apologize to me. And I have decided how, Princess." Shego scooched back and slid up so she was sitting on the rear edge of the big square tub. Se raised a muscular green leg and trailed her toe along Kim's chin. "Don't stop until I tell you too Kimmie."

Spider swirled the purple sucker in her mouth her thick around ear headphones glowing in the dim light of her multitude screens. Numbers danced before her glasses as she bobbed in time to the music.

Lines of code scrolled across her right screen. She jittered, tapping a bare foot waiting for the program to finish running. It wasn't her favorite type of work. She was often bored when doing simple coding for your average black market dick trying to embezzle or steal information. She scratched her shoulder, her nails grazed the intricate spider tattoo there. Then she got a notification on her free left screen. She raised an eyebrow and clicked it letting the automatic scan check the link before she opened it. Then she laughed the yhad ot be kidding with an offer like that. Honestly she took a look at it just out of morbid curiosity it took skill to get a message to her. You had to no somebody who knew somebody that heard something and thought they knew what message boards and forums she frequented.

"Who do you know...NicoNeo? And why do you want to offer me a job writing a virus?"

It seemed like a simple virus to write. A worm to leave a high powered system vulnerable. That was interesting. How high powered a system was this NicoNeo talking? Just Corporate way below her paygrade. Military or maybe Villain? Spider checked the records of the user. Just a passive scan of their general net surfing. There were logs of work with her European contact. Emory . There wasn't much to what she could find. They were very very quiet on the net it seemed. The cybermaster rolled her stiff neck and stood up as her code finished it's run. The skuzzy two room apartment was filthy. She stepped over pizza boxes and discarded energy drink cans she couldn't be bothered to toss. Only her Machines were in pristine condition. They were spotless and dusted as they hummed near silently. She was intrigued as she pulled out her phone. She wouldn't establish contact if they were serious and knew her reputation they would contact her again and this time make it worth her while. She'd have to talk to Emory about the way she used her references. A few too many contacts were coming throug her. She was keeping a low profile. Doing a lot of proxy stuff keeping a low key other than work. Her last safehouse had been compromised she was not going to risk that again. Thogh she was glad to know that it had been Jack Hench's shortcoming not her's.

The specialist pulled her baggy T-shirt over her head and tossed it to the floor. All she had to do now was ship her little program baby to the client and then maybe she'd raid a little in World of WizardWar. Test out some of her latest hacks and see if she could plvlv a few of her party members.

"Are you certain Mr. Load?" Dr. Director said. " You do recognize the importance of this correct?"

The young black man rolled his eyes on the screen in equal thinly veiled insult.

"Yes, Dr. Director. This isn't my first sting. I know how to talk to her. It's not like I'm a super genius you pay to do this kind of thing or you know, not a child anymore. If she comes into the raid I'm supposed to message her and use my guild connect to proposition some "unerground codes for enhanced gameplay basically ask if she wants to write cheats with me. Just see if I can find and in so I can track or at least get an idea of how to track her systems."

"Well then enjoy your game, Mr. Load. We're waging war on two fronts here. We have already propositionedh er via the message through our mole . Hopefully this will work. Our only consolation is that she is unlikely to kill Ms. Possible."

Shego felt the comfortable companionable weight of Kim at her side. The redhead was simply resting in the afterglow. "You were very very good, Today Princess. I think you are working very hard to say that you're sorry for leaving me when I was so good to you. I know somewhere you still love me and you just made a mistake. And I know you've very sorry for throwing me into that tower and hurting me. You are very sorry aren't you?" Shego's hand traced the jagged scars where she had sliced her name into Kim's skin. Perhaps she should do it again. She liked seeing that the broken little princess belonged to her completely. She kissed the top of Kim's head smelling her hair. It smelled like her now. Her favorite soap and bath oil. She stood up from the bed with the fresh clean sheets in the thoroughly cleaned room. "If you are just as good tomorrow you will get even more privileges. And you will get to make me happy Kimmie. And that's all you really want isn't it? All you want is to make me happy right?"

"Yes, Shego. All I want to do is make you happy. I want you to forgive me. I promise I won't hurt you again." The green woman was languid and felt warm from fresh pleasure.

Good Kimmie. That;s all that matters. Remember I am everything for you. If you don't keep me happy you will end up like before. You won't be clean and happy and warm and fed." Shego bent down nuzzling her little pet and whispered. "Good Night, Kimmie, Sweet dreams... See you in the morning."


	4. Chapter 4

LordCanine: I love getting to interact with the readers. And I suppose in a way Shego has won... for now. She was able to take Kim back before she was able to make big big strides into her recovery so what we're seeing is a relapse to who she was after Shego broke her during her stint her first stint as her captive. And hey don't count the crew out yet. Keep reading.

Theatrelesbian: Sheog is protective of Kim in a way. She's protective of the version of Kim she wants. The broken quiet controllable Kim. That is the one she will pet and treat well. The Kim she wants. But keep reading there is a lot more to the story now. And Yes Kim have had sex multiple times they are lovers and Sex was one of the many ways Shego controlled Kim and made her into the person we saw in the first chapter. And no she doesn't particularly like it when Kim fights. She wanted Kim broken and dependant and afraid just like she was when she "died."

There is something about solitude that hurts in a way Shego hadn't hurt her physically yet. There was something about the quiet and the emptiness of the spartan room that made Kim want Shego there. Shego was warm and bright and overpowering in a way that would make the room not oppressive Shego would give her something to focus on so she didn't have to think about how empty the room and she herself was. When the redhead heard the door creak open she was relieved. It meant Shego was coming in it meant she wouldn't be alone.

"Good, Morning Kimmie, sleep well?"

The redhead nodded as Shego smiled. "Make your bed princess and then you can have breakfast."

"Yes Ma'am."

"I've got big plans for you Kimmie." And you are making me very happy by behaving so well." Kim smiled she wanted to keep Shego Happy. She wanted her happy. Shego was going to take care of her if she made her happy.

"I want you to forgive me. I was very bad." Kim said tucking the simple white sheets and adjusting the comforter of her bed. Shego nodded and took Kim's hand pulling her away from the bed.

"You were. You hurt me badly when you left me. I never imagined you would leave me like that, Princess." Shego ran her hand through Kim's hair and nodded. She loved the obedient broken Kim. She had been expecting much more fight much more push back. "And you are doing very well bearing your punishment. I can tell your are very sorry. Now come on. I have work for us. Big things are in the works for us." Kim followed Shego held tight by that very warm green hand. And then she smelled the food and he stomach gave an angry raging roar. She was starving. And then when thye ducked through the tall archway into the kitchen Kim's eyes widened and she started shaking.

"Bonnie?"

"Hey, Kim," need to bristle this isn't a competition. You," Shego said pointing to Bonnie who had turned back to the stove. "Are an employee. My princess is property." Bonnie nodded and poured a big helping of whipped eggs over the sautéed vegetables in the pan. The smell made Kim's stomach p"I have big plans. That includes expansion and that comes with employees."

"Been a minute, K." Bonnie said as she looked over her shoulder. "I can believe that you turned into this. I mean I knew you were pathetic but.. ya' know this is a whole new level."

"Now now, girls no need to bristle this isn't a competition. You," Shego said pointing to Bonnie who had turned back to the stove. "Are an employee. My princess is property." Bonnie nodded and poured a big helping of whipped eggs over the sautéed vegetables in the pan. The smell made Kim's stomach p"I have big plans. That includes expansion and that comes with employees."

rotest it's emptinrotest it's emptiness again. "We need to talk shop over breakfast ladies I think I know exactly what I want for each of you. This world is mine and if it's mine that means it will be yours too."

Emotions battled in the redhead's mind as she was perched in a chair at the side of the table. Why was Bonnie here? Why would Bonnie be here it didn't make sense. None of it was clicking in the heavily altered mind of the Possible woman. The familiar face of her old classmate pulled at Kim. It spoke to her old life before she had been woken up by Shego knocking on her door. Maybe Bonnie could help her? She wasn't alone with Shego anymore. But that thought that hope didn't make Kim move in her chair she simply sat there in the little green nightgown and waited for her breakfast. Soon Shego was sitting next to her and a steaming plate was in front of her. She ate quietly and mechanically as Shego talked. The words filtered through her ears without comprehension. The food had no taste. They were both distant to Kim...almost muted by her disassociation.

"What we need," Bonnie said across the table. "At least from what you've told me is market control. We need to oust competition before we make the big move." Shego grinned a little as she twirled her fork between her fingers. She made some approving noises in Bonnie's direction as the dishes clinked.

"You Dragon Mage bitch!" Wade hissed as he strafed his avatar out of the Dragonfire area of effect. He saw two of his friends incinerated by the firestorm spell the red dragon mage cast from the sky. There was a cacophony of mouse clicks and key taps as Wade dumped his MP load into his summon spell. The dragon mage used a shield and Wade grunted in rage as the Wyvyrn shield held against his Divine Spear.

"Oh you fighting with the big boys now," Spider said. Her yes glemed behind the frames of her glasses. Her Wyvyrn shield held and she charged her MP to unleash another devastating AOE attack. Her counter ticked and she saw the status ailments her breath attacks had dealt to the enemy raiding her. Their HP pools were draining steadily from her poisonous breath. And the few survivors of her firestorm were suffering burns. The eyes of her avatar, a tall redskinned DragonKin flashed black as she flew over the battle field. Her leathery wings wings flared and dragontongue sigils gleamed in her hand. "Your picked the wrong Dragon Horde Fuckers." And then her HP took a huge seventy percent hit and Spider gasped open mouthed as her avatar fell from the sky. She couldn't maintain flight below sixty percent of health. Then her HP fell again and she was rendered helpless and there was the annoying little Archanist. "The hell? How did they?" A chat icon popped up over her character. And Spider clicked it.

**#WORLWIRED: Holy magic does stacking damage to infernal and you were flying making you vulnerable to piercing damage. I'm taking your horde. **

**#ArachnidQUeen Damn I didn't know you had holy. Crossclassing? It's hard for Archanist to learn holy. **

**#WORLDWIRED: Five Part Cleric Quest from last patch. Unlocks Holy for crossclassing for all races accept Infernals like DragonKin Underworlders and Cursed Fey. Damn you got some great armor in your horde. Sorry to have to take it from you. **

**#ArachnidQueen: LOLZ! No you're not, Bitch, You raided me. You're the only one to really make a dent on me though. You good. Your friends are noobs.**

Wade grinned as he dumped the dragon's horde into his inventory most of the stuff he could sell. And then the young supergenius tapped on his magic keys.

**Wired World would like to add you to their friends lists. **

**Wired World would like to form a party with you **

**[Accept] **

**[Reject] **

Spider nodded and clicked the accept Radio button. On one of the multitude of Screens wade sent an encrypted message to GJ over his secured private network.

**I found her.**

In the Global Justice command center Dr. Director sent a response to her premier agent William Du. This was a complex game they were playing. While it was literally a game it was not something to play with. Wade's face appeared on the screen of her office terminal.

"Mr. Load. I am suitably impressed."

"Yeah and you should be. That was the hardest thing I've ever done. She's good and she won't be sticking around long. I'll look for an opportunity to slip a worm into her system. But man I don't want to have to go through the game it could hit millions but I'll keep it simple. Minimum damage"

Oh, Sweetheart. You know I'm always happy to do business with you." The rich accented voice flowed over the phone into Shego's ears. "And I hate that smarmy ass Jack. You have the full support of suppliers. And I will be coming to see you in the states. I miss you."

"Course,. I got a job for you Emory. And there is someone I would like you to meet." Shego flipped the phone in her hand closed and then her hand lit in dazzling green fire and slag ran down to sizzle on the floor. "Kimmie, Bonnie, we have work to do. Bonnie, you're going to go talk to Jack Hench keep him busy. Me and Kimmie and Emory will do the rest." The brunette nodded and stood up with a nod.

"I got it. I'm going to get dressed, I shouldn't have any problem getting in to see Jack."

"Just keep him talking. And keep him out of our way for a bit. This is the easiest part of an already easy job. Now go do it. I'm going to spend some quality time with Princess check and make sure she's still in working condition. You still can do what I ask can't you, Pumpkin? I need you to do something with me. You love me right?"

"Of course, Shego. I love you and I want to do what you ask me." Bonnie left the kitchen and Shego patted her lap. The redhead knew what that meant she got up and sat in Shego's lap facing her. "Give me a kiss Kimmie. For good luck." Kim complied pressing her lips to Shego's much thicker ones. Shego purred when they broke apart she still tasted Kim and the faint spice of the peppers from breakfast. "Good girl, Kimmie. I love you to and I am slowly going to forgive you. Now we have work to do. Come with me."


End file.
